Solvent extraction is one method used to separate a desired compound from a substance by using a solvent. Solvent extraction relies on solubility variations of different compounds in extracting the desired compound. In most cases, the compound to be extracted is dissolved in a liquid, along with other compounds of the primary substance, and a liquid solvent is used for the extraction.
Current methods of obtaining desired compounds by solvent extraction are typically dangerous and require a user to check after the extraction process has finished to determine if enough solvent was being used and if the extract burned. Currently, there is no means for checking the extract in the recovery container and/or checking the solvent/extract mixture to see if more solvent is needed while the solvent extraction process is being carried out.
As such, a system including means for visually checking the extract and solvent/extract mixture while the extraction process is running is needed.